vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Rome
The Battle of Rome (Fan Fiction) Lead Up On August 17, 1933, Pope Ambrogio Damiano Achille Ratti declared that the colors of purple, pink, and violet should not be used by military personnel. This angered a small number of IWA army personnel who were a part of the “Nep Division” who were known for their purple and pink markings. On August 21st, Lieutenant Erich L.M. Von Hessen Wetzlar attempted to rally the Nep Divison to invade Vatican City and for the pope to reverse his decision. He attempted to ask Private 2nd Class Doctor Death Dr-Phil to aid the invasion, uninformed that he was a devout catholic. This was Erich’s undoing as Phill informed Field Marshal Friedrich Von Hessen Wetzlar who then told Erich to cancel all plans of an attack in order to avoid war with the Catholic faith itself. Erich claimed to abandon plans but secretly continued scheming. It was at this time when Grand Admiral Anya Von Holst received word that he was continuing. She contacted Phill and ordered him to set up a defense at The Vatican. Phill was given no IWA supplies and only a handful of outdated light howitzers originally made for the first expeditions of the IWA Africa Corps and no official IWA peronelle so as to make sure the IWA didn't look like it was having a civil war. Upon arriving at Vatican City, Phill expected to find a heavily armed swiss guard, but they all had already evacuated the pope and other religious officials. Phill contacted his old highschool prayer group to aid the defense. Of the 25 called, 14 arrived. They disguised as Swiss guard and prepared from an assault. Tactics Phill and Company Due to Phill’s background in the navy, he saw how effective large guns could be on mass, and planned accordingly. He lined up the light howitzers with 2 men per gun and directed them on firing in volleys together. Phill was hoping that they could disable the tank and cause the Nep Divison to retreat with minimal bloodshed. Erich Von Hessen Wetzlar and Nep Division General Erich anticipated for the swiss guard to only using light arms and planned his strategy around it. The plan was to lead with the tank and have the infantry follow close behind for cover. Before penetrating the walls he was to order scouting planes so that he could use high explosive shrapnel shells to kill any Swiss Guard The Battle On August 28th, Phill received reports of a single purple tank arriving in Rome. On the dawn of the 29th, a small number of unarmed scouting planes began flying over the Vatican. Phill knew the action was coming so he stood atop the wall with a binocular in hand. The first shell was fired at 9:26 when Erich fired a lobbed shell over the wall and onto the leftmost howitzer. Phill then gave the command to fire a volley which swiftly disabled the tank by knocking out the left tred and main gun. With the Nep Division not having any way of breaking through the walls, Erich ordered a retreat, Aftermath The Vatican Comoneered and repaired the tank to be used in any future crusades. At the I.W.A. very little happened, none of the officers wished to pursue the issue due to officerr politics. Phill and the 14 bible club members were offered positions in the swiss guard of a special unit called “The Club of 14” The 14 bible club members joined but Phill decided to remain in the I.W.A. however the potion is a standing offer. The Official story out of the Vatican was that terrorists attempted to kill the pope, but this explanation lead to conspiracies like how terrorists could get a tank through Rome, or how they could get a tank at all. Phill was privately congratulated by Grand Admiral Anya von Holst for the overwhelming success. To this day the entire affair is top secret Fun Fact This was based on a 15 minute conversation had at 6 AM by Phill and Nep about what he would do if the Pope outlawed the color Purple. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Wars Category:Waifu Events